


Echoes through Darkness

by FaintSunshine



Series: Echoes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintSunshine/pseuds/FaintSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka is a normal boy, who goes to a normal school, with his normal friends... Or so he thinks. After discovering he can read minds, control weather and do even more he learns that he is different from normal humans. He has no clue that a confession from his best friend will change his life forever. But will it be for the better, or for the worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes through Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a pretty long story, just a warning. I came up with this a while ago and have been writing since, I'll try to update as much as possible, once or twice a week probably.

My name is Luka Alex Califar. Up until now my life has seemed normal... Well, not really. It all began 2 weeks ago when I was taking a History test, What was the capitol of Portugal? I had no clue, we were to be graded on how well our teacher had taught us last year, I had recently been transferred to a private school in the mountains, where I couldn't run away, and my public school teacher hadn't bothered to teach us about anything besides France, since not only was she a History teacher, she was also the French teacher. I had grown very fond of French and I had learned almost every word, and I could even speak whole paragraphs. 

If only Miss Chorlon had taught us about Portugal though. I searched deep into my mind and suddenly I could see a history text book, I look up through these new eyes and stare sharply at an annoying kid named Emi, grumbling about how she still hadn't turned in her homework and how if she didn't stop talking she would get a zero for cheating. I felt anger and disappointment go through me as I looked at her, she could be smart if she just got her head out of her- 

_Wait, what?_

That wasn't my thoughts... I looked back down to the book... Lisbon, the answer, that was all I needed, no if I could... I suddenly and looking at my paper again... Woah, I had to admit, that was weird. To be sure I looked up and saw Mrs. Spour giving Emi dirty looks from across the room, I had gone inside my teachers mind, saw through her eyes and read her thoughts. I quickly answered the rest of the questions without any need for assistance, I never had meant to cheat, and I felt almost bad about doing it. 

As I said, my name is Luka, I come from a very "high class" family, or so one may say, but that was their view, mine was a she-devil, stepmother; a father who never cared for you , who only cared if his apartment complexes got filled and he got his money, the money he used to please his half-sister and half-brother and his stepmom. Jaacob and Leila were as snobby as anybody could get, the anything they wanted at their fingertips, and his dad did anything they wanted. I know I had mentioned running away earlier, that was because in the past week I had tried to escape the prison I called "home" 27 times, I had put up a fight each time, saying I would be happier being sent off to a boring boarding school. 

Unfortunately, my dad believed I was serious. He sent me off to the mountains, where Jake and Leila went to school, I had gone to a simple public school before, where everything was easy, and I got good grades... But now, school was as drop dead serious as it could get, Jake and Leila were twins, and in my grade, and if I misbehaved I would be kicked out of the dorms, (a place Jacob and Leila refused to live, therefore they lived at the house) and I would get kicked out of school. Misbehaving involved getting bad grades and "not trying."

The whole "incident" was 2 weeks ago, the next one was just 2 days ago. I was not what you would call "popular." Sure I came from a wealthy family like everyone else and sure I was not bad looking, but all of the "populars" wore nice clothing. I wore whatever my stepmom, who's name is Anne, sent me. This included blue jeans and t-shirts, not dress pants and button-ups all other guys wore. Anyway, Jacob and Leila were with the "populars" when I walked past, there were giggles and suddenly the twins charged at me, pushing me to the ground, my books scattered everywhere, and papers went flying. 

"The weirdo is such a klutz!" Leila laughed, getting a chorus of giggles from all around the hall. I started to stand and suddenly Jacob tipped his juice on my head, and pretended I had bumped him.

"The weirdo has his new hair gel on!" Jacob laughs, using the sticky juice to spike my hair in random directions. More laughter. I feel anger surge through my veins, making my heart beat faster and my blood boil. A flash of lightning strikes outside, weird, I thought there were suppose to be clear skies today. Apparently the "populars" did too, they backed off slowly and suddenly rain splashed against the window as more lighting struck and thunder shook the building. I slowly gathered my books and papers, and walked off to gym, where luckily, where there showers. 

This leads to the present to what I am; not only just the smart kid who usually knew the answers, who hangs out in an exclusive friend group of the most amazing people, Cassandra Lyrke, and Jase Maures, who I have no clue are just like me... Well... Sorta.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Leave comments below on characters I can add in or even prompts I can use in other stories.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
